Traditional snowboard construction involves laminating a core, usually wooden, and reinforcement layers between a top sheet and a base. The perimeter edge of the core is protected by a vertical sidewall, formed of a durable, substantially rigid yet resilient polymeric material, that borders the edge of the core and is sandwiched between the top sheet and base. Such a conventional full sidewall board has a visible vertical sidewall formed about the entire perimeter of the board. Full sidewall boards perform well and have a solid feel for the rider when working the edges of the board, but increases the weight of the board significantly.
In recent years, full sidewall snowboard construction has given way in many instances to construction of snowboards including an upper cap. In a capped snowboard construction, the core of the snowboard is tapered along the perimeter edge. The top sheet and upper reinforcement layer of the snowboard form a cap that extends downwardly over the tapered edge to join the metal reinforced base of the snowboard. No separate sidewall member is included to border the core, which instead has a tapered appearance all about its edge thin at the junction between the cap and base. Capped snowboards are lighter in weight and preferred by some riders because the tip of the board allows a deeper arc to be curved into the snow during carving of turns. However, impact on the edges of a capped board are transmitted directly to the reinforcement structure of the board, as contrasted to a full sidewall board in which some of the impact is absorbed and dissipated by the sidewall member. While an aerodynamic appearing, capped construction is preferred by many riders, other riders prefer the more solid feel of a full sidewall laminate board.